Folie
by Sparrow Cursed
Summary: Fanfic toute mimi sur Le Fou et Anthox Colaboy


:Salut à toutes et à tous ! Voici un petit OS tout choupi crée pendant le live du 12/11/2016. Les vidéastes présent sont Le Fou de la Chaine Bienvenue chez les Fous, Sapiens de la chaine Sapiens sur un Caillou et Anthox Colaboy de la chaîne du même nom. La fic est absolument pas corrigé et je le ferrais plus tard. Comme d'habitude si la fanfic dérange l'un des trois, je l'effacerais dans l'instant.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

 _Folie_

Durant une horrible nuit d'orage, au sein d'un asile ou traine des êtres disloqué on vient ouvrir SA porte. Le médecin qui s'occupe de ce patient affectueusement nommé Le Fou vint le prévenir pour une sortie provisoire. Il lui explique que son « tuteur » est venu. Un homme assez vieux, surnommé Sapiens lui aussi psychologue de profession. Le Fou ayant un mémoire assez limité eu beaucoup de peine à se remémorer cette homme. De toute façon, cela n'avait aucune importance. Sapiens souris chaleureusement au Fou. Quelque peu surpris de cette élan amicale, Fou émit un léger sourire au travers de son masque. Le médecin donna le Fou à Sapiens comme si c'était un vulgaire morceau de viande. Sapiens ne tolérais pas spécialement de comment son protéger soit traiter ainsi mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de le laisser là-dedans. Alors dès qu'il pouvait, il essayait de le faire sortir malgré le possible danger que cela représenterais.

Après une longue route, Sapiens et Fou arrivèrent dans la maison du psychologue. La lumière était déjà allumée ce qui effraya Fou. Sapiens le rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai invité un ami, j'ai pensé que te sociabiliser un peu serait bien. Tu verrais c'est un type adorable.

Fou positiva de la tête puis suivi docilement Sapiens. Une fois à l'intérieur, Sapiens tonna le prénom de ce dernier qui déboula paniquer. Sapiens ris, le petit brun le fusilla du regard et lui lança :

-Mais t'es un grand malade ?! J'ai cru qu'il y avait un problème !

-Oh ça va. Rit-il. Tiens je te présente Fou, un de mes patients et protéger.

-Fou ?

-C'est compliqué.

-Okay. Se tournant vers Fou et lui tendant la main. Enchanté moi c'est Anthox.

Reculant face à ce geste qui le surpris, Sapiens fit signe de la tête à Anthox que c'était inutile. Fou était très peu habitué à ce genre de familiarité. Sapiens les emmena dans le salon, profitant également de retirer le masque du fou. Chacun commença à discuter, Fou prenant plus d'allure ce qui ravis Sapiens. Pendant cette soirée, un choix fut fait. Sapiens décida de garder plus longtemps Fou. Ce qui, vous vous en doutez, ne plus pas au médecin. Qu'importe Sapiens emmerdais ce connard !

Suite à ce choix, les jours passait et la désorientation s'installa pour Fou. Anthox passait régulièrement voir son nouvel ami. Sapiens voyant ce rapprochement d'un bon œil, cela lui plaisait de voir Fou changer au contact du chetiot Anthox. Fou avait encore quelque réactions brutal mais Sapiens trouvais toujours la parade. Un jour, Sapiens essaya un pari risquer : laisser seul Anthox avec le Fou. Anthox accepta sans imaginer que cela pouvait lui porter préjudice. Dans le salon, ils s'assayèrent sur le canapé. Sirotant pour Anthox une bière et le Fou un verre d'eau (oui faut pas déconner on ne saoul pas un fou !). Ce fut le brun, qui brisa le silence :

-Alors pourquoi tu as été enfermer à l'asile ?

-J'sais pas …

-Tu te souviens de ton vrai prénom ?

-J'sais pas … je me souviens de rien.

-Rien ?

-Rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Sapiens est aussi gentil avec moi.

-Parce qu'il t'aime.

-M'aime ?

-Oui comme un ami.

-Ah … j'ai un ami … c'est marrant ça me fait bizarre.

-On appelle ça être heureux.

-Heureux ... ? Je crois que je commence à apprendre des choses avec vous.

-C'est normal, les médoc ne font pas tout.

-Dis Anthox … je peux te poser une autre question.

-Vas-y

-C'est quoi l'amour ?

-Avec une femme tu veux dire ?

-Mmm ...

-L'amour c'est ça …

Anthox posa sa bière et ce tourna vers Fou. Il attrapa son menton et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Virant au rouge vif, Fou ne compris pas. Anthox souris, il lui murmura :

-L'amour c'est ça. Enfin sa commence comme ça.

Fou croisa son regard, déglutit pour décrocher un petit mot.

-Encore …

Anthox ris doucement puis recommença. Fou en fut ravie, voir combler. Sapiens rentra bien plus tard. La surprise fut assez grande. Il trouva Fou et Anthox, assis l'un à côté de l'autre endormis, leur tête collée. Sapiens pencha son regard vers leur main qui était entrecroiser. Sapiens souris. Finalement, il avait eu raison de garder Fou auprès de lui car il avait trouvé bien plus qu'un simple ami. Il avait trouvé l'amour.

* * *

Voilà FINIS vue la fin je pourrais faire une suite mais je ne sais pas, j'hésite. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
